It's Alive!
Amon wandered around the hotel, for once exploring it more, seeing how big it is, currently being on the 3rd floor and walking through the hallway "How many people do you think can fit in here?" Amon asked Beast "Probably over 50...didn't really count though so..." Beast replied, still sounding solemn as usual. Amon stopped walking, turning around "Right, it's getting late. We should go home now before we get lost" Amon said, beginning to walk back from where he came from but then stopping a few minutes later "....Beast...where are the stares...?" Amon...was lost. "Don't worry, calm down. Just teleport outside" Beast said, casually suggesting a solution for Amon. "Yeah, even if you don't come out as often, you should atleast know people can only walk outside, not teleport" Amon said, as Beast remained silent "I try to teleport outside I might hit the Jutsu Shiki barrier, and from this height, it will hurt alot". "Just teleport downwards then" Beast said, sounding somewhat irritated. Amon did as he said, teleporting downwards, aiming for the lobby, but instead reached a dark room, with no visible light "Right, now where's the door?" Amon said, being blind, he couldn't tell the room was dark. "This isn't the lobby..." Beast said "..It's too dark in here, try and find a switch or something for the lights". Amon walked around, carefully trying not to bump into anything, as he was unfamiliar with the area, when he grabbed a switch e declared "Ha! Found it" Amon pulled the switch, as a machine was activated, blue lights were lit and Amon heard the machine activating "What the...?!" Before Amon could react, he began to feel himself getting weaker, thinking it came from the machine, Amon quickly pulled the switch again, turning it off. "Oh...that...hurt..." Amon said, falling on his knees and gasping for air "Why Lamia has this thing, I will never know" He got up, turning around, but heard footsteps coming from behind him, he quickly turned, summoning a katana and pointing it straight behind him. It was still dark, and Beast couldn't see what was happening, however, Amon found another switch, and pulled it quickly turning on the lights, revealing a little girl, with long blood hair and red eyes, standing infront of him, just below his sword's tip, she was naked but her hair covered her at best. "Umm....Amon...." Beast said "Ya might wanna...take that sword away". "Why? There's nothing there?" Amon asked, confused as to what Beast was trying to say. "No, well..." Beast took a deep breath before continuing, trying to explain it to him in the simplest way possible "There's a naked little girl infront of you". Amon stood silent for a few seconds, as his sword disappeared, and he looked down, being blind, he didn't have to worry about being rude ".....Why, Lamia? Why?" He said, once again being curious as to what Lamia was thinking and why she has a naked little girl in her hotel. "Papa!" The girl shouted in a cheerful tone, hugging Amon's leg, confusing him for her father. "Oh, wait, what?" Amon didn't have time to react, and was confused as to what was happening "Hold up, stop!" Amon was shaking his leg while jumping on one foot, trying to get the little girl off of his leg "Oh thank god we're the only people here....Let go already!" Amon pulled the girl off of his leg and stared at her "I am not your father!" Amon said in a harsh tone. The girl's eyes began to tear up and began to cry after Amon's harsh words "Great, you broke it" Beast said, much to Amon's dismay. Amon put the girl down and patted her head "Alright, please stop crying. I'm sorry for shouting" Amon apologized to the little girl. The girl sobbed as she lifted her arms upwards, wanting a hug from the person she thinks is her father "Hug?" The girl asked, sounding unsure if Amon would agree. Amon sighed and lifted the girl up, pulling the switch again and turning off the lights before managing to teleport to the lobby this time. ''"That must've been the basement...Guess I got too low" ''Amon thought to himself, before noticing the little girl going to fall asleep on his shoulder "Hey, don't sleep on me now, we gotta give you something to wear" Amon said, waking the girl up, putting her down on the sofa. "Right...I don't think we have her size in here" Amon said, realizing the aren't any spare clothes in here, especially considering Lamia doesn't do shopping. "I think I saw some clothes in the basement, before we left that is" Beast said, as Amon quickly teleported back to the basement and returned with a what looked like a blue school uniform with a red skirt, as well as shoes, and long black socks. "There, put these on" Amon said, giving the little girl her clothes. The little girl put on her clothes as Amon turned his back towards her, not wanting Beast to see what was happening "So, what's your name?" Amon asked the girl. "Umm...name...?" The girl said in a confused tone, tilting her head to the side, as she wore her shirt. "....Right, of course. Should've known. Well, I need to call you something...so..." Amon said, thinking about a name for the girl "How about...err...I don't know, Lilith, maybe?" Amon said as he turned around, facing the girl as she was fully clothed and jumped at him. Amon grabbed the little girl, or Lilith, and held her above the ground infront of his face "Alright, Papa, call me Lilith" Lilith said in a cheerful tone. "Yeah, I ain't yer daddy exactly" Amon said, as he noticed Lilith was beginning to tear up again "I mean, I'm your babysitter, your uncle, uncle Amon, your mom will be home soon though" Amon said, explainning it to Lilith quickly before she would start crying. "Yay! Uncle!....I'm hungry...." Lilith said, as her stomach growled. Amon sighed, knowing he has to get something for her to eat. He placed her on the sofa before walking into the kitchen and openning the fridge. "So..." Beast began to speak to Amon "You do realize you just named that girl after a woman that stabbed you in the gut and was almost killed by Lamia, right?" Coming to that realization, Amon stood up quickly, cracking his neck twice. "Well...let's make sure she doesn't go near swords then...." Amon said, clearly realizing his mistake and having no way to fix it, taking out a pumpking pie from the fridge to give to Lilith "I hope she likes pie....or pumpkin". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline